


i know all the other boys are tough and smooth (and i got the blues)

by rawraaaaa



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, yall mind if i YEARN?, yknow. for flavour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawraaaaa/pseuds/rawraaaaa
Summary: Zoey has a wish, a want. To dance with the lady she adores. Her Lady.
Relationships: Aphmau & Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau/Zoey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	i know all the other boys are tough and smooth (and i got the blues)

**Author's Note:**

> broooo. i listened to slow dance from adventure time and i just. had to spill this shit out, man. zoeymau yearning hours is ALWAYS

“Forget about it, let’s dance!” she tells him. She, in her lavender dress, with the white lace sleeves, a flower crown perched atop her head of dark hair, her beautiful amber eyes glowing.

He gives her a chuckle. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Let’s try this again,” he bows, and offers her his hand, smiling. “Lady Aphmau, may I have this dance?” him, in his black suit, a blue tie, his head lacking the helmet he would usually never remove, thus revealing his blond hair and his piercing blue eyes.

She smiles back. “Yes!” she agrees, taking his hand. They take off to the dancefloor and have a great time in each other’s company.

They’re dancing. They dance, and dance, and dance, and dance.

She, however, is not. She’s sitting to the side, watching over the little boy she and her Lady care for so very much. She watches them as they dance, and dance, and dance, and dance.

She watches, longing for the woman who has stolen her heart slowly but surely from the moment they met. But her Lady is not looking at her. No, she's looking at the man in front of her; the man she's dancing with. Her head guard.

He loves her. That much is obvious to everyone. The way he looks at her so fondly as she moves along to the music. When she grabs his hands and swings around, dragging him along with her, he turns to shades of red.

He might just be the ideal man for her Lady. He's strong, handsome, respectful, kind and loyal. She should be happy that she has someone so good to love her. She should be happy for her. And yet, the jealousy sneaks up on her still. Thoughts she knows she wouldn't ever dare to speak. They come from a place of bitterness. _Why can't she look my way? Why can't it be me?_

The tempo of the music decreases. It's a slow dance. He looks at her hesitantly; she smiles, nods and grabs his hand and places it gently on her hip. He's flustered, but goes along with her, leading the dance. Oh, how they dance, and dance, and dance, and dance.

As much as it hurts, as much as the elven woman longs to be the one to hold the other, to be the one who's got a shot with her, she knows that she must put her feelings aside. Her Lady owes her nothing, after all. They may raise this little boy together, they may see each other everyday and share joyful moments together; still, she does not owe her anything, she is not obligated to reciprocate the feelings that other has for her.

Still, it would be nice to be the one to dance, and dance, and dance, and dance with Lady Aphmau.

**Author's Note:**

> it is up to u if its unrequited or not :)
> 
> leave a comment please and thank u <3


End file.
